General Snow
General Snow (also known as Snowdrop) is a female Pegasus, and a high-ranking official in the Midnight, as well as the sole apprentice of Union Strike. Snowdrop was left alone as a filly at the start of the Dimensional War, as her mother was killed by Exodus forces. Orphaned, she was found and adopted by Union Strike who at the time had no children. She was returned to Equestria and lived with the pregnant Crimson Strafe in Everfree Bunker. Once Crimson re-entered the fight, she was under the protection of the Royal Paladins. Snowdrop is completely blind, as she has been from birth. As this is a genetic fault as opposed to damage caused later in life, NanoSurgery cannot amend her vision. Her blindness constantly fills her with a feeling of uselessness, despite her adoptive parents telling her many times that she serves as an icon for the Midnight's wounded and disabled. Once the Dimensional War ended, the teenage Snowdrop was an older sister of four, but only by adoption. Though she wasn't genetically related to them, her sisters (Snowdrift, Sovereign, Regency and Monarchy) still loved her like a true sister. By this time, Snowdrop had shaken the feeling of uselessness that once consumed her and had grown to live blind by memorising everything she perceived with her remaining four senses. Snowdrop started to hear voices in her head, and after a thorough analysis it was discovered she was Psionic. Deep training in a Psi Chamber taught her how to "see" with her Psionics and use an Aura Blade which was custom-made for her by Union, who acted more as a teacher to her rather than a father like he once had. She eventually gained the ability to sense other lifeforms, which she could perceive as purple figures in her mind. Her acute memory and heightened senses (bar sight) eventually got the attention of a few Midnight officials, who suggested she should join the Midnight. After she accepted, she flew up the ranks and became a general. After a while, she became a Paladin and was invited to become one of the Royal Paladins due to her success, and she accepted. The training and surgery changed her. Snowdrop eventually lost the latter syllable of her name, and became General Snow. She became infamous among the Midnight's enemies for being young but brutal, and not someone you would want to be up against. General Snow rarely spoke after her raise to general, using the PsiNet to communicate with Midnight units and her own powers to project words and images into the minds of her enemies to invoke fear. Despite her power, General Snow is incapable of Stasis and any abilities that utilise it, and her ability to Mind Control others is limited. Behaviour General Snow commands her subordinates without uttering a single word, using only her strong mind to communicate. Her style of combat relies on her Psionic powers and Aura Blade, which increases her mental power with each kill. General Snow is never observed using any kind of firearm due to her complete blindness. She refers to Union as "Master" or "the King" when addressing the Council of Equestria. After she joined the Midnight, Snowdrop appears to have lost all concepts of love, showing no interest in any kind of romance. Family Deceased mother, whose name was never recorded by the Midnight. Union Strike, her adopted father. Crimson Strafe, her adopted mother. Snowdrift. '''adopted sister. '''Sovereign, adopted sister. Regency, adopted sister. Monarchy, adopted sister. Trivia Snowdrop was originally going to be adopted by Fielde and become an XCOM analyst. Despite her strong Psionic ability, she is never observed using any Psionic abilities excluding Levitate, Teleport and Psi Panic. Snowdrop was commended by Celestia for her "invention" of the snowflake, but she is much more famous for her military position. On the rare occasion that Snowdrop speaks after her surgery, an otherworldly Psionic voice overlaps her own.